1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like. Further, a battery pack can be configured by electrically connecting such a plurality of battery modules to one another.
Generally, a battery module may be configured with a plurality of battery cells, wherein each battery cell transmits energy to an external electronic device through an electrochemical reaction. The plurality of battery cells are fixed by a housing to be used as a single power source. In one embodiment, a material such as lithium having high reactivity is included in the battery cell, and therefore, the safety of the battery cell may be problematic.